This invention relates to a multiple pattern sewing machine, particularly a sewing machine with a trouble warning device for giving a warning of a trouble to the operator occurrence (abnormal condition), which machine is characterized in that stitch pattern indicating meaans are also utilized as means for giving a warning of the occurrence of trouble.
When some of troubles take place, in sewing machines, such as overheating of the drive motor, mis-outputting of a needle position detecting signal, wire-breakage in the foot controller, etc., there is a likelihood of the initial trouble developing into a more serious trouble, if the situation is left unnoticed by the machine operator. Indeed, such developing troubles may be injurious to the operator herself. It is therefore necessary as well as desirable that the operator can be given the occurence of a warning of a trouble as quickly as possible, so that she may take appropriate steps such as checking or repair.
It has been conventionally practiced that a trouble occurrence warning is given to the operator by lightening or sometimes by blinking a trouble warning lamp (alarm lamp). Disposition of such an exclusively purposed warning lamp is likely to be accompanied by some disadvantages, such as increasing the number of component parts or rendering the mounting of other operating means or indicating means difficult by occupying the front surface of the machine frame which is an already limited space.
Disposing position of such a warning lamp should be the easiest noticeable one for the operator when it is lighted. It is not preferable on the other hand that such a rarely used member be disposed at the most conspicuous position of the machine from the standpoint of the general appearance thereof.